Sans is a jerk(Discontinued)
by The Worst In The World
Summary: Sans is being such a jerk, but why?
1. Sans is a jerk

Sans was bored, so he decided to play with Frisk.

"heya, pal." Sans greeted.

Frisk greeted then back by waving her arms.

"hey frisk, i'm bored, do you want to do something fun?" Sans asked.

Frisk then nodded her head.

"Nice. Lets make funny faces." Sans suggested. "You go first."

Frisk had then stuck her tongue out, and made her eyes into an arch-like shape.

Sans was utterly disgusted with Frisk's face. It wasn't funny, nor cute. "Oh god, why..." Sans said in his mind

Then Papyrus and the others started laughing like it's no tomorrow.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Papyrus laughed. "THATS A REALLY FUNNY FACE, FRISK!!"

"Yeah!" Undyne shouted. "The funniest i've ever seen!"

"T-that was funny I-I guess...-"

"Are you guys braindead!?!" Flowey said, cutting Alphys off. "Oh boy, here we go again..." Undyne mumbled, in an annoyed tone.

"That face was just downright terrible!" Flowey stated.

Now, Flowey's words didn't really hurt Frisk. Because she knows that Flowey needs a soul, so he can be Asriel again.

"Flowey, admit it. You actually like Frisk's face, don't you?" Alphys teased.

"Are you stupid!?!" Flowey shouted in anger. "I don't like any of you! In fact, I would kill ALL of you with my friendliness pellets!"

"And the reason why you're not doing that is..." Undyne questioned.

Flowey tried to think of a comeback he could use to prove his argument, but he had thought of nothing. So, he had to listen to Alphys and Undyne's laughter of embarrassment.

"well i, for once, agree with flowey." Sans stated.

Everyone in the room looked at Sans. "You WHAT!?!" Undyne asked.

"Finally, someone agrees." Flowey mumbled, but he was kind of shocked that those words are coming from Sans.

"oh, come on." Sans added. "that face REALLY sucked."

"SANS, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" Papyrus stated.

"i wasn't trying to help." Sans said in annoyance. "as i was saying, frisk's "funny" face is uglier than jerry's." Frisk had then whimpered.

"seriously, that face sucked dragon balls." Sans roasted. "even jynx would be disgusted by that horrific abomination thats called a face."

Frisk then started to tear up. Sans noticed this, and then continued even more.

"but don't worry..." Sans consoled. "thats expected by an autistic freak like you." Sans said as he pointed at Frisk.

That sent Frisk's poor heart into a million pieces. She started crying, and run upstairs into her room.

"heh" Sans laughed. "what a freaking pussy."

Everyone except for Flowey looked at Sans, disgusted by his actions.

"I...I...I have absolutely no words for what just happened." Alphys said.

Everyone just went upstairs to go into their rooms. Sans sat down on the floor, thinking about the events of what just happened.

"w-what did i do?" Sans questioned.

Flowey then hopped towards Sans.

"Dude, you just called a loved one an autistic freak. Let that sink into your head." Flowey preached.

Sans looked at Flowey in an confused expression, as if he doesn't know what he's talking about.

Flowey sighed. "Listen. I know that i'm a soulless, emotionless asshole, but I have certain standards." Sans didn't respond, he just kept looking at the ground.

"You know what?" Flowey asked. "It's obvious you don't want to listen to me. I'm gonna go." Flowey said.

"Hey Frisk!" Flowey called out. "You forgot about me!"

Frisk then walks downstairs to get Flowey. She had tears streaming down her face, and her squinted eyes were covered by her hair.

Frisk then picked up Flowey, and proceeded to go back into her room. Sans looked at Frisk returning back upstairs, and saw Flowey.

He turned around, and used his leaf hands to shrug.

Then Sans proceeded to look back on the floor, thinking about the events that had just occured.

 _Note: This chapter was very fun to make! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had enjoyed making it!_


	2. Paps make dinner

It has been about a week or two after the incident that occured with Frisk and Sans.

Frisk understandably doesn't want to talk to Sans, and hasn't really gotten over it, was feeling much better after the chaos.

Sans didn't actually regret the terrible things he said to Frisk, and he even thought that he was in the right.

So Sans "took a shortcut" to the living room, and boy was his stomach growling.

So Sans walked to Papyrus so he could make some grub. "yo paps."

Papyrus closed the junior jumble word puzzle that he was doing, and looked at Sans. "HELLO, SANS!!!"

Sans just looked at Papyrus as if he is supposed to do something for him. This made Papyrus kind of nervous.

"SOO... WHATS UP!" Papyrus said, trying to break the silence.

"oh, nothing..." Sans responded.

"UHH... OKAY!" Papyrus said, opening his junior jumble book.

Sans then snatches the book out of his hands, and then responded with "uhh, paps?"

"YESSSSSS...?" Papyrus asked nervously.

"make dinner for me." Sans demanded.

Papyrus didn't know how respond to the demand that Sans had given him. "BUT IT'S LUNCH TIME, AND-"

"i don't care if its lunch." Sans stated. "just go make me food."

"BUT I WANTED TO SOLVE THIS JUNIOR JUMBLE PUZZLE, AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO-"

"i don't care about your retarded word puzzle." Sans said. "now go make me dinner, or else." The white dots in Sans' eyes disappeared.

Papyrus was weirded out and insulted at the same time. "UMM, EXCUSE ME!?!" Papyrus asked sarcastically.

Sans have had enough with Papyrus talking back to him. "thats it. i have had it with your loud, retarded ass mouth." Sans stated. "now make me dinner, or ELSE."

Papyrus just stood there with an annoyed expression when Sans had said those words. "NO!!!"

"excuse me?" Sans asked sarcastically.

"YOU HEARD ME, I SAID NO!!!" Papyrus stated.

"and why NOT?" Sans asked.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO BE PUSHED AROUND LIKE SOME SORT OF SLAVE!!!" Papyrus shouted.

"nah, you're not gonna be a slave." Sans said softly.

"FORGET IT!!!" Papyrus stated. "I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU LUNCH, AND THAT'S FINAL!!!"

After hearing Papyrus' statement, he snapped. "you know what papyrus? i am gonna beat you up, i am gonna KILL you!!!"

"OH YEAH!?!" Papyrus taunted. "GO!!! TRY TO KILL ME!!!"

Sans angrily put his hand towards Papyrus' chest. His right eye had glowed blue.

An aura surrounded Papyrus' body. But he wasn't scared, he wasn't even shaking in fear.

Sans had then used his power to throw Papyrus into a wall. When he was thrown against the wall, he slightly cracked apart of his skull.

Undyne and Alphys were in their room, cuddled up until they had heard Sans' screaming.

They both had ran out of the room, down the stairs, then the screams sounded more like laughs.

"What's going on here!?!" Undyne asked while running down the steps.Then they saw Sans, on the ground just laughing his butt off, and pointing at Papyrus, who was still lying on the floor.

They both gasped and ran to Papyrus, with Sans lying there on the floor, still laughing.

They had checked Papyrus. He does NOT look fine. And no, it's not about the little, not easy to see crack on the side of his skull, but his expression overall.

He had this look of anger and disgust in his eyes. "Papyrus, what happened!?!" Undyne asked.

Papyrus then looked and pointed at Sans. " _ **HIM**_ " They looked at Sans with worry and confusion.

"Sans, what did you do...?" Undyne asked.

"oh, you wont believe it." Sans said. "all i did was to ask paps to make me food and he declined. and when i asked him again, he said he was busy." Sans said, as if he didn't really care about Paps' feelings.

Undyne and Alphys looked at him, relatably disgusted. "what a douche, am i right?" Sans said, trying to be relatable in this situation.

"Y-y-you are really an awful person, you know that, right" Alphys stated.

"You really think that's okay!?!" Undyne shouted. "Papyrus is NOT a maid! he's a grown adult that needs to learn how take care of himself!" Undyne preached.

"C-come on, Papyrus. Lets fix up that crack on your head." Alphys said as they went towards the basement.

Papyrus gave Sans a death glare as they passed by. Sans rolled his eyes, and watched as all three of them went into the basement.

Upstairs, Flowey was watching them. He was shaking his head, still confused as to why Sans was acting the way he was acting.

He hopped into a room, presumably Frisk's room.


	3. The Asgore Controversy

Toriel was at the dinner table, waiting for her family to come downstairs.

After 40 seconds, Papyrus, and Undyne went downstairs. "Ngahhhh!" Undyne shouted. "HELLO CLONE ASGORE!!!" Papyrus greeted.

Toriel chuckled. "Hello, everyone. I hope you guys enjoy the dinner I made!" Toriel said, while blushing.

Then out of nowhere, Sans walks in and says cockily, "hello my dudes!"

Papyrus' excitement faded into sheer anger and annoyance. He never forgot that day, and he thinks that Sans still owes him an apology.

Then Mettaton walks downstairs... in style! Napstablook walks with him as well, just not a dramatic manner as Mettaton is doing.

Sans was getting impatient. "come on, toriiiiieeeellll." Sans says, teasingly. "lets eat, i'm hungry.

"Don't worry, Sans." Toriel consoled. "We need to wait for Alphys, Flowey, and Frisk."

Sans was annoyed. "well, i wished that they would hurry up, i'm hungry."

On cue, Flowey, Alphys, and Frisk casually walked out of the basement, as if they weren't late.

This really isn't new. All three of them have been spending a lot of time in the basement. It's not known why they do this, but since it really hasn't turned into a problem yet, it's fine to the others. Well maybe, not for Sans.

They all sat down on a random seat on the table. Toriel stood up, then cleared her throat.

"Today, we have a known guest that will be joining us for dinner today." They were now interested, to see who this guest really is.

"Meet... Asgore Dreemur!" Toriel said, with her hands pointing towards the dark kitchen.

But no one came out of it, so Toriel went in the kitchen, and turned on the light.

They all could hear two audible voices in the kitchen.

Toriel then walked out of the kitchen and turned the light off. She then proceeded to clear her throat. "Sorry about that." Toriel apoligized. "There were certain... complications. But for the moment you've all been waiting fo-"

"It's me..." Asgore said, popping out of the kitchen.

Toriel sighed, she obviously didn't expect this to happen. "You know what?" Toriel asked. "Lets forget about the surprise, and just move on to eating." Toriel stated.

And with that, Toriel and Asgore sat down and everyone started eating.

Frisk was eating butterscotch pie. Flowey just looked at her, and sighed. "Hey, Frisk." Frisk stopped eating and looked at Flowey.

"A little help, please?" Flowey asked, pointing his hands (or leaves) at the cup of water.

Frisk nodded her head, and took the cup of water, and poured it in flowey's pot.

Papyrus was just happily eating spagetti. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sans was slurping his ketchup until it was all done. Sans was sad and still hungry, until he saw something that has caught his eye.

Frisk was eating pie, but not just one slice. It was a whole pie, divided into 8 pieces. She was still on her first slice, which is a great opportunity to nab it.

"hey, frisk." Sans called.

Frisk had stopped eating, and looked at Sans, wondering what he wants.

"i see that you have a lot of pie." Sans said while looking at Frisk's pie. Frisk nodded.

"in fact, i think that you have _way_ too much." Sans stated. "so i think that i should have the rest."

Sans then proceeded to snatch Frisk's pie, and Frisk threw a huge fit because if it.

"Sans!" A voice called out. Upon looking up, he realized the voice belonged to Undyne, and boy was she angry.

"okay, okay..." Sans said as he brung the pie back to Frisk.

13 minutes after that, Sans started to get bored. He had then saw that Asgore was finished with his food, and his smile had turned wider than it ever had been.

"hey, asgore." Sans called. Asgore had then proceeded to stop looking at the table, and focused on Sans. "Yes...?"

"i would like ask you a few questions." Sans answered.

"What type of questions?"

"well, something like..." Sans went on. "how did it feel the bang your ex?"

The whole room fell silent. They obviously weren't expecting the question that Sans had just asked.

"Uhh-" "Sans!" A blushing Toriel said, cutting off Asgore.

"okay, okay, no more sexual questions." Sans said, trying to hold his laugh.

"hey, asgore."

"Y-yes...?"

"since you're a magical goat creature, do you ever take a six pound shit?" Sans said, while laughing.

The whole room was still silent, and they were shocked and disgusted by Sans' behavior. Glares were shot at him, but he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Asgore was disgusted and very uncomfortable. It had even came to the point where his face was sweating, and was breathing quicker than normal.

"I think, that I must go..." Asgore stated. He had then proceeded to walk towards the front door.

"Asgore, wait!" Toriel said. She ran up to him to see if he was alright.

Asgore looked at Toriel with a nervous face, and said with a calm voice, "I'm sorry. I think that I should go..."

Asgore had turned around, and opened the door and walked outside to his home. Toriel tried to say something, but she couldn't say it. She had then sighed, and closed the door.

But, this isn't the end of Sans' jerkfest chapter yet. In the morning in Asgore's home, he just had woken up from slumber and was going to go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

What had stopped him was a familiar, smiling, man that loved to suprise people.

"Oh, Sans!" Asgore exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting visitors..."

"eh, its no problem." Sans said snarkily.

"soo..." Sans said as Asgore went into the kitchen.

Sans had then looked at Asgore in an narcissistic way. It's as if he were planning to do something mischievous.

"i have some great news about myself." Sans claimed. "Oh? You do?" Asgore asked, interested in Sans' accomplishments.

"yeah, i banged your ex last night when you left." Sans said, narcissticly.

"Oh..." Asgore said, in a disturbed voice.

Sans sighed in relief. "you must be very envious of me." Sans stated.

"No... not really." Asgore said, cracking eggs in a pot.

"...you aren't...?" Sans asked, confused by Asgore's reaction.

"No..." Asgore said. "I'm not..."

"okay, but think LONG and HARD about what i just said." Sans said, while putting his pelvis area into Asgore's face. This had made Asgore even more disturbed than he ever was.

"Sans, please..." Asgore pleaded. "You are making me uncomfortable..."

"yeah, but it felt good on my-"

"PLEASE" Asgore pleaded, again.

This had continued for 20 minutes, the time it usually takes for Asgore to make his own breakfast.

Back into the plot, Asgore begged Sans to stop, but he just wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He was so close to snapping, that it wasn't funny.

"but that feeling of toriel's-"

"CAN YOU JUST KEEP QUIET FOR ONE GODDAMN SECOND!?!" Asgore shouted.

Sans' smile widened. Asgore was breathing became more frantic. "I think you should leave..." Asgore said, still struggling to breath.

"but-"

"Leave... NOW!!!" Asgore shouted as he picked up Sans, and thrown him out of the front door of his house. He slammed the door shut, and left Sans lying there on the ground.

Toriel was walking on the sidewalk, and was shocked when she saw Sans lying face-first on the ground.

"Sans, what happened!?!" Toriel asked, picking him up from off the ground.

"eh, ass-gore was just being a little bitch." Sans said in an annoyed tone.

" _Thats odd..."_ Toriel thought to herself, and she was right. Asgore and Sans had always been friendly towards each other. She had even heard stories of them hanging out with each other, and working together.

She decided to investigate this further by knocking on Asgore's door and asking what had just happened between him and Sans.

"Well, Sans had just suddenly appeared into my house, and started to tell me that he and you were engaging in sexual acts with each other." Asgore told Toriel.

Toriel was surprised. This really wasn't like Sans in the slightest. "Weird, I had never engaged in anything with Sans..." Toriel said. Asgore strugged, and took a bite of his toast.

Toriel sighed. " _I'm going to have a "talk with Sans..._ "


	4. The Great Prank War

A month has passed by, and boy was it crazy.

It has been a week since Frisk had revived the Dreemurr children. Toriel and Asgore's hearts stopped when they saw their children.

Everyone was happy to welcome Asriel and Chara. Well, except for Sans.

In fact, Sans practically despised them with a burning passion. Why you ask? Well to tell you the truth, no one truly knows why.

Exactly two days after Asriel and Chara's shocking rebirth, Sans seems to greet them with an unfriendly welcome.

What I mean by that is he's seems to be trying to get Asriel and Chara to leave.

He has tried a numerous amount of times, in countless of different ways.

One of the main ways were by pranking. In fact, that was the only way Sans had bothered them.

Sans was walking to the Kitchen with a bag in his hand. He had then opened a cabinet to pull out a blender. He opened the lid and dumped the contents in the bag into the blender.

The contents inside the bag were revealed to be yellow flowers. He poured water inside, put the lid on, and started the blender. He watched villainously as the flowers were shredded by the blender.

He came out of the Kitchen with two glass cups in his hands. He went upstairs into the children's room.

He casually opened their door to see Frisk, Chara, and Asriel playing monsters and humans.

They stopped playing and saw Sans, who had two drinks in his hands. They were shocked that he didn't just take a shortcut, like he would usually do.

"heya." Sans greeted in his usual, laid-back demeanor.

"Howdy!" Asriel greeted back.

"i've made something for you guys!" Sans said, giving the two drinks to Chara and Asriel.

"Thanks!" Chara and Asriel said as they took the drink. Frisk was kind of sad that she didn't get a glass, but she really didn't mind.

Chara gulped down almost 75 percent of the liquid and then stopped because it tasted horribly familiar.

She examined the yellow liquid. " _This tastes very weird for it to be golden flower tea."_ Chara thought to herslf.

She decided to take another small sip, and she was shocked. She had then looked at Asriel, who was about to drink it.

"Asriel, don't drink that!" Chara exclaimed as she quickly knocked it out of his hand as the liquid was about to reach his tongue.

"Awww..." Asriel whined as he looked at the spilled concoction.

Chara had then started to breathe heavily, and cough up blood. Frisk and Asriel quickly took notice of this, and grabbed her before she started to lose balance.

After a few seconds of breathing and coughing, she glared at Sans and said "SANS, WHAT THE **HELL**!?!"

Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus had then destroyed their door. All of them had looked at each other in silence.

"What happened?" Toriel asked.

"This maniac gave us buttercups to drink!" Chara said, while painfully holding her stomach.

"BUT YOU CAN'T DRINK BUTTERCUPS!!!" Papyrus stated.

"eh, i put it in a blender and mixed it with water." Sans explained. "no big deal."

"No big deal!?!" Chara said. "You poisoned me, you freaking assh-" Chara had then started puking on the floor, then she had then passed out.

Chara has been hospitalized for two weeks. Now that she is alright, she can go home now.

2 days later, Sans decides to ask Chara for a favor.

"hey dude, pass me milk." Sans demanded. Chara chuckled to herself and gave him a gallon of milk.

Sans gulped it as if it was water. Chara had a wide grin on her face.

"It's your favorite!" Chara shouted "Goat milk!" Sans had just realized what Chara had said, and quickly spat the milk out.

"what the **hell**!?!" Sans shouted.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to drink something that came out of goat titties?" Chara asked.

Sans had then pushed her on a nearby wall. "do you realize what you've done!?!" Sans said irrationally.

"What do you mean!?!" Chara asked. "It's store bought. It's not like I POISONED it or something..."

Sans had suddenly snapped and proceeded to ram Chara into the wall like a madman. He was ramming her so hard, that blood was coming out of the back of her head.

Papyrus secretly saw what just unfolded and quickly ran to tell Toriel about it. Toriel and others tried to stop him, but he used his telekinesis powers to push them away.

The situation was so bad, that they had to call the police.

Once Sans saw the police knock down the door, he had stopped, turned to face them, raised his hands up, and let the police officers handcuff him and escort him to the police car.

Chara had then somehow stood up and said "Why did Sans instantly listen to the police officers, but not you guys?"

Toriel had then responded by saying "I don't know my child, I don't know..."


End file.
